justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Cut game content from Just Cause 3
This article is about all the game content that has been known to have existed before the release of Just Cause 3, but was cancelled from the final release. For other games in the Just Cause game series, see Cut game content (disambiguation). Why and how? Game developers often experiment with different game features before deciding on a final form. This often results in awesome, or interesting features being cancelled, in favour of something better/different, or sometimes just to save disk space. This article lists what the Modding community and more observant players in general have discovered. A discussion about this is at Thread:23697. Several things below may spoil things from the game, or its DLCs. Microtransactions At one point the developers considered adding microtransactions into Just Cause 3. We know this from the screenshots that were leaked in November 2014, before the game was announced. The game developers denied this and said that they reconsidered their business model to stay with full price games. The final game does not have any microtransactions and is available at full price. Altered names for vehicles, weapons and locations A select few famous gamers on Youtube were each allowed to play the game prior to release for a total of one day and upload gameplay videos. These videos had different names for many items. Those videos also often had different tags on them, like "Pre-alpha", "Visuals not final" and such. Weapon names *"CSV" became CS27 Misfortune. *"Fireleach" became Fire Leech. *"URGA Vdova" became Urga Vdova 89. *"UP39" was renamed to "UP-39" and then renamed again to U-39 Plechovka. *"UP-61" became UPM61. *"UPU 210" became UPU-210. *"UVK 13" became UVK-13. Location names *"Corda Dracon: Torre Central" became Corda Dracon: Centcom. *Cava Montana was called a "Bavarium Base" in the pre-release promotional video titled "Bavarium Base Takedown". *Porto Vena might have been called "Porto Sirocco" at one point in development. In the Di Ravello tapes, the character De Luca was a brigadier general at this "Porto Sirocco". It is possible that "Sirocco" could've been split into Sirocco Sud and Sirocco Nord and the port subsequently renamed as well. Vehicle names According to a leaked screenshot and some game files, all vehicles seem to have been named something else initially and the names "Urga", "Autostraad", "Mugello" and "Stria" were in most cases added later. *"Autostraad D70" became Autostraad D700. *"Kletterer 300" became Autostraad Kletterer 300. *"CS Assault Chopper" became CS Navajo. *"Placeholder Name" became Stria Obrero. *"Mugello Delphino GLF" became Weaponized Pescespada SS. *"Urga Pocomaxa X4" became Weaponized Urga Ogar. *"Eubus Eagle" (duplicate) became News Chopper. The pre-launch Rebel drop listed two Eubus Eagles. *"Kensington Serpente R" became "Kerner Serpente R12" and then Kerner Serpente R. *The brand name "Stria" was renamed from "Solar". *Game files call the U41 Ptakojester by the following names: **"v4603_plane_urga_cargotransport_mm340" - This one drops paratroopers during a mission. **"v4603_plane_urga_cargotransport_military_cargo_tank" - This one is programmed to contain an armored vehicle, but it's not used. **"v4603_plane_urga_cargotransport_military_cargo_paratrooper". Vehicles Completely cut vehicles *"Autostraad Snowmobile". Cut completely, but "v3001_bike_autostraad_snowmobile_debug.ee" still exists. *Submarine. Cut completely, but a camera script named "vehicle_submarine_camera" still exists. *Some military planes were reported here. *Amphibious car. Concept art was found for an amphibious car resembling a Gibbs Aquada. *Custom Stria PW 220 R-GT. *Custom Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. *Custom Stria Cucciola. *Premium Squalo X7. *Premium Autostraad D90. *Premium Mugello Vistosa. *Premium Urga Ogar 7 V8. *Police Eubus Eagle. *DLC Testcar. This is a pink Mugello Vistosa with flames painted on the hood; different rear side windows and no spoiler. *Nobody knows for sure what happened with the Custom and Premium vehicles. All that is known is that the vehicle files are still in the game. But when the game is modified to make the vehicles spawn, they are exact copies of the default vehicles. The game files also mention: *"v1500_boat_solar_jetski_signature_01" - This could be the Stria PW 220 R-GT, but it's not really known. *"v0500_car_solar_oldmini_signature_01" - Could be the Stria Cucciola, but again, it's not really known. Mugello Vistosa rear end The Mugello Vistosa is the first JC3 sports car that was revealed in promotional materials. The rear end has been redesigned a little with additional ventilation holes. See the DLC Testcar looks similar due to its lack of a spoiler, but the DLC Testcar does have the additional rear ventilation mesh. Urga Bkolos 2100 Originally the Urga Bkolos 2100 armament was called "Tank cannon small". Now it is "Light cannon". Weapon on Urga Szturm 63A If you take a close look at the MG on the Urga Szturm 63A you will realize something is wrong with the design. See a close up picture in the gallery below. The gun mount has a blue ammunition box with a bullet feed that goes nowhere, while the MG itself also has an ammunition box and bullet feed. This means that at one point in time, this vehicle was supposed to have another weapon on top of it. Antenna on the Imperator Bavarium Tank The Imperator Bavarium Tank used to have a long vertical antenna on the turret. Urga Hrom D The promotional artwork version seems even wider and has large external fuel tanks on the sides. This one lacks color, suggesting it was in development before being changed into a simple design. In even more previous concept art, it was revealed to be painted green, and to have a different tail rotor, more resembling one from an Apache or Mi-28. Police Stria Joia At the same time the Medici Police Department was depicted, the police Joias were seen in a clean form. In the final game, these are now rusted and decaying, indicating they haven't been used for a long time. According to the "The art of Just Cause 3" book that came with the collectors edition: "The graphic design on this police car was inspired by the Lamborghini's used in Italy's police force. As the game progressed and we phased out the police forces, these cars are now, for narrative reasons, abandoned throughout the countryside but still driveable." Pre-release screenshots from the Medici Police Department page will show how the Stria Joia would be in a clean color. Urga Mstitel The Rebel drop shows a picture of a blue Rebellion version that has yellow windows. All helicopters of this type that appears in the game, regardless of version, have red windows. In concept art, it was also revealed to resemble the Kamov Ka-52 more, featuring a single machine gun mount, coaxial rotors, an upwards pointing tail fin and ordinary glass windows. It seems inferior to the Urga Hrom D, or possibly even the CS Navajo. CS Comet In concept art of the CS Comet, it was revealed that it would originally be painted in a navy gray, with the letters "787" on the side. CS Baltdjur As revealed through concept art, the CS Baltdjur was originally painted green. No other changes were noticed in the images. Stria Gioco As revealed in concept art, the Stria Gioco originally had a much different grille, headlights. Also noted were larger headlights, windows and wing mirrors. This was originally manufactured by 'Solar', revealed by the label on the rear. Weapons *"Stun gun" - Discovered by a modder, who made it available in a mod. It's reported to be brokenish. *"DLC test gun" - Discovered by a modder, who made it available in a mod. "Some kind of pink shotgun with no sounds and weird projectiles (also has no reload function so i recommend using a trainer to give it infinite shots)" *"GuitaRPG" rocket launcher has been found in the game files. It's a guitar case that shoots rockets. This was likely the weapon for the cut mafia faction. Rico holds this weapon in a unique aiming pose. Weapons on Rico's back An early promotional screenshot shows the weapons on Rico's back being pointed downward and being completely paralleled. Now they're pointing up and are angled as a V. One screenshot shows there being two Urga Vdova 89 MGs on Rico's back. In the final game it is not possible to carry two of the same two-handed weapon. Mounted gun top handles The mounted machine guns on vehicles have handles on top, similar to the Urga Vulkan minigun. Maybe it was originally possible to carry them? Grenade launcher like in JC2 One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots (see below in the gallery) shows Rico using a weapon that is not seen. The weapon icon looks like the Grenade Launcher from Just Cause 2. This refers to the forth picture in the gallery. Factions Medici Police Department According to pre-release promotional materials, the Medici Police Department was supposed to be in the game as a functional police force, but this was cancelled. The Modifying community has found models and script settings for them in the game files. The police is still mentioned in the collectable Di Ravello tapes. Mafia Just like the police, model and script remains still exist in the game files. According to the "The art of Just Cause 3" book that comes with the collectors edition of the game, Looch is one of the mafia characters. The book also has about 10 drawings of different mafia member heads. These guys were likely armed with the "GuitaRPG" weapon. Black Market/game menu The leaked screenshots also show several different ways for the Black Market/game menu to be displayed. Originally Rico was supposed to access an unknown menu named "Profile" on his Grappling hook (see gallery below). It listed provinces, which due to the game being incomplete, were named "Province O" and "Province B" at "REGION1". It also listed "Air Time". The final design of the Grappler still has a small screen on it that displays multiple statistics. The full-size grappler model that came with the collectors edition of the game also has the same screen and allows a better view: *The parachute has been open for 30 seconds. *The time is 13:56. *There's 2/3 of battery left. *The player is heading to the north-west. *There's a challenge 3000 meters to the north north-east. *The player has traveled 437 meters down from where he jumped. *The player is currently in the air and has been in the air for 38 seconds. Burnt town LOD The burnt towns in Insula Striate look much lighter from the distance. The light walls are only visible at the most distant LOD level. Maybe they were originally suppose to have lighter walls, like the usual ancient ruins, or maybe they were normal towns, until changed to appear in ruins? Abandon Ship According to some pre-release screenshots and a video, this mission was supposed to take place during the day time, but the mission now takes place at night entirely. Also, a part of the opening cut-scene was used in a trailer. That cut-scene was later remade for the final game. In the final version Tom is not wearing his hat and the discussion takes place at Dimahs lab, instead of an empty room. Global Change Project According to statements made at the end of Storming the Hive (the last mission in the Mech Land Assault DLC), the Black Hand were themselves using stolen eDEN Corporation technology to construct something at sea. They called it the "Global Change Project". The mission strongly implies that this would be the subject of the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC. Really the Sea Heist DLC ended up getting the Stingray Area, a set of several large old eDEN off-shore rigs. There are indeed several Black Hand floating outposts in the area, but there's no evidence of them having used stolen eDEN technology and their project was never heard from again. Kasabian Trailer animated sequence The beginning sequence of the "Kasabian Trailer" is animated and features multiple things that don't exist in that form in the final game: *Suspension bridge that resembles the bridges around Panau City. There are no suspension bridges in Medici. *Rico's Mugello Vistosa does not have a spoiler. Originally the rear end of that car was indeed different. See above in the "Mugello Vistosa rear end" section. The different Vistosa still exists in the game files, allowing some Modifications (PC only) to spawn it for use. *The CS Navajo in the video is armed with a machine gun, in addition to the missiles. In the final game it has two types of missiles and no machine gun. *The Urga Postolka in the video is armed with a single machine gun in the front center. In the final game it has two, mounted under small wings on the sides. *Rico is armed with an unknown rocket launcher. There are several Rocket Launchers in Just Cause 3, but not that one. **It could be a Fire Leech in beta form. The design looks vaguely similar to it. Gallery Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (landscape).png|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (road shooting).png|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. The new MVs are called Urga Szturm 63A. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (black market).png|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. The final game does not have micro transactions. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (mission).png|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (black market diamond shop).jpg|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. The final game does not have micro transactions. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (profile region 1).png|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (profile objectives menu).jpg|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. JC3 (leaked screenshot - loading image).jpg|Pre-announcement leaked screenshot. Some kind of a loading screen. Medici topographical map.jpg|One of the earliest maps during game development. Notice how the altitude circles would relocate several mountains. Just Cause 3 yellow sportscar.png|Early promotional screenshot of Mugello Vistosa with the beta rear bumper. JC3 graffiti on a police wall.png|Early promotional screenshot with alternate weapon mounts. Maestrale burnt town LOD comparison.png|Burnt town LOD comparison. JC3 minigun.png|Pre-release screenshot of two Urga Vdova 89 MGs on Ricos back. Imperator Bavarium Tank forecfield.png|Imperator Bavarium Tank with an antenna. JC3 promotional artwork with helicopters and an underground base.png|Urga Hrom D with external fuel tanks. Those do not appear in the final game. Just Cause 3 police and helicopters.png|A police Stria Joia. This one is clean, unlike the final version. JC3 DLC Testcar Front.png|Side by side comparison of the DLC testcar (pink Mugello Vistosa) and its proper counterpart. JC3 DLC Testcar back.png|Notice that it's using the beta model. Old rear bumper and rear side windows. Jc3 MG on Car.png|Urga Szturm 63A with messed up weapon mount. Jc3 GuiaRPG 1.png|The GuitaRPG. Jc3 GuiaRPG 2.png|Ricos odd stance when using the GuitaRPG. (This stance is a reference to the movie "Desperado") Jc3 GuiaRPG 3.png Rebellion Urga Mstitel Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|Urga Mstitel with yellow windows. JC3 Annika, Tom and Rico (trailer 4).png|Pre-release screenshot. The mission now takes place at night instead of morning. Also note that Tom still has his hat, which he does not wear during this cut-scene in the final game. JC3 landing craft and APC.png|Pre-release screenshot. The Urga Hroch is landing a CS Baltdjur, but this scene is in the day time. The mission now takes place in night. JC3 rebel drop helicopters.png|In this menu, the second Eubus Eagle is the News Chopper. Look at the icons. Spectre Mark V.jpg|CS Spectre Mark V concepts. CS Spectre.jpg|CS Spectre Mark V concept art. Plechovka.jpg|U-39 Plechovka concept art. Grenade Launcher.jpg|UPU-210 concepts. Grenade Launcher?.jpg|Unknown weapon concept. M111.jpg|'M111' weapon concept. Likely replaced by the CS Predator. Missile.jpg|Unknown missile concept. SMG.jpg|Possible CS9 PDW-K concepts. Aquada.jpg|Amphibious sports car concept. Urga Hroch.jpg|Urga Hroch concept. Stria Bike.jpg|Stria Giovanni concept. Mstitel.jpg|Urga Mstitel concept. CS Baltdjur.jpg|CS Baltdjur concept. Mugello Squalo X7.jpg|Squalo X7 concept. Police Eagle.jpg|Medici Police Department Eubus Eagle concept. 'Solar'.jpg|Stria Gioco concept. Note the 'Solar' name. Urga Hrom .jpg|Urga Hrom D concept. CS Comet concept art.jpg|CS Comet concept. Hydra.jpg|Capstone Hydra concept. Capstone Gun.jpg|Unknown Capstone weapon. Medici-class multipurpose frigate.jpg|See also: Large ships in Medici. Corvette.jpg|Original design for the Corvette. It was originally going to be manufactured by Capstone. Dame De La Mer.jpg|Original design for the Dame de la Mer 99. Dravec.jpg|Original design for the U-7 Dravec. Drone Gun.jpg|Concept for the "Drone Gun" and RC SM322 drone. Early Rico.jpg|The development of Rico Rodriguez. EMP.jpg|Concept for the EMP. Notice the Medici Military markings on the Stria Obrero, possibly meaning this vehicle might've originally been meant to be captured. EPL.jpg|Bavarium processing line development. Fire Leech.jpg|Fire Leech concept. Flowers & Crops.jpg|Development on the fields. Furia Mugello.jpg|Concept for the Mugello Furia MS-316. Garages.jpg|Military Garage development. Gen Di Ravello.jpg|Development of Di Ravello. Icons.jpg|Icon feedback. JC3 Cover Art 2.jpg|Cover art concept. This has still been published among the games promotional artworks and used for a patch. JC3 Mafia.jpg|Mafia. Note, Looch is second to the left on the top row. Liberated.jpg|Rebel decoration concepts. Little General Concept.jpg|Concept for the The Little General. Looch.jpg|Concept of Looch and another man. Mario.jpg|Concept art for Mario. Medici Concept.jpg|Concepts for Medici. Mugello Quipozza F.jpg|Mugello Quipozza F concept. Pilar and Bocon.jpg|Two characters known as "Pilar" and "Bocon". Policia Station.jpg|Police station concept. Propaganda.jpg|Propaganda concept. Raffinati Vitesse.jpg|Mugello Raffinati Vitesse concept. Riot Policia.jpg|Riot Police concept. Rosa.jpg|Concept for Rosa Manuela. Sheldon and Dimah.jpg|Concept for Sheldon and Dimah. Stria Kavala.jpg|Stria Kavala concept. JC3 locomotive concept art.jpg|Military train concept. U41 Ptakojester.jpg|U41 Ptakojester concept. Beta Urga Postolka.jpg|Urga Postolka concept. Note the gun placement. UVK-13 SM28.jpg|UVK-13 and SM28 rocket concept concept. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3